The Chatroom
by Nocturnea
Summary: In a weird little pocket dimension, wacky things happen with people ranging from normal to completely wacky! Weird, random one-shots that may or may not have anything to do with each other. Crossover between Code Geass, Fire Emblem, and Professor Layton. Review or PM me if you want a crossover pairing! T for language. Well, maybe mild language one day.


_Hi, Nocturne here. I just got this crazy random crossover idea, well actually not that recently. It well, it goes on in my mind very often. What is "it"? Well, I won't tell you anymore than the summary did. Enjoy reading this if you find it enjoyable to read this. By the way the PoV is of a character in one of my original books, all you need to know about her is she is the future Witch of Time. There are also a few of my OCs._

I was talking to other people roughly my age, also known as Nino, Ciela, Mist, and Nunnally at the moment because everyone else was at school or some other thing. We were sitting outside in the garden of the pocket dimension, without a care as to what was going on inside. After all, Clive was a grown-up and CC was an immortal hundreds of years old, even though she sometimes acted like a teen. I was a teen, albeit early teens, and I acted more mature. Mist did too, and Nino. We were trying the normal teen-ish activity of texting each other on cellphones; let's just say Ciela was the only one who could figure out how to get to the "create new message" screen. Just then, Rolf came running out looking rather desperate.

"Help help help!" He moaned, slamming the door behind him. Nunnally, who could see but since she insisted on sitting on the grass with us to feel it and so couldn't move looked like she wanted to go pat him on the head and tell him to calm down. Sometimes I think she's more than just a year older than him. Ciela went and patted him on the head "on behalf of Nunnally". Right, because Ciela is such a cool-and-distant type that she would never do something like that of her own accord. Oh wait, that's her brother. Sometimes, all right a lot of the time, I wish they didn't know about their relation to each other. But he's gotten less clingy to Mist's brother, so that's okay.

"What's wrong, Rolf?" Mist asked.

"CC. Clive. Crying in a corner. Ghost hanging off a ceiling lamp. Jon running around in circles. Soren wailing and sobbing. Argh! It's too much!" Rolf shouted at no one in particular. We decided to leave Mist with Rolf to wait for the other young-ish children-ish people to arrive while the rest of us (including Nunnally who we hoisted into her wheelchair (She is pretty heavy)) went inside to check.

When we arrived inside it was a worse sight than I thought it would be. Clive and Soren were shivering in a corner and crying, Jon Snow indeed was running in circles, with his younger sister Arya chasing him trying to get him to stop. Ghost AND Nymeria, Jon and Arya's direwolves, were hanging off of and swinging from a chandelier while Tormod foolishly tried to light it. Toppy and his mouse friends were chewing through the hundred ropes that held the chandelier up. Tony Barde was desperately trying to calm them down. Professor Layton walked into the room… without his hat. I was starting to get an idea of what I should do, but Nunnally, Nunnally Lamperouge of all people beat me to it.

"Everyone, just CALM DOWN!" Nunnally screamed at the top of her lungs, which apparently are taller than any of us thought. I highly doubt even Skrimir can be that loud. Everyone froze, and by that I mean they stopped doing what it was they were doing, not actually froze. Except Clive. He kept rocking back and forth, knees clutched to his chest, sobbing something about "fires" and "mommy, daddy, please come back. Why won't you come back?" He sounded quite sad, and I felt sorry for him and all, but… he needed to snap out of it. So, I smacked him. He leapt up and looked around, asking,

"Who?! What?! When?! Where?!" We all laughed. That was quite a funny day in the chatroom, and chaotic to be sure. But the next day will knock your socks off, I'm sure! Ok, well maybe fifty-fifty odds on that. After all, I don't know if you're wearing socks.

_Well, did you like it? The next chapter I'll write tomorrow, maybe the next two. But I'd like to have at least two reviews before posting them. Not that I won't if there aren't, but I'd like that anyway._


End file.
